lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
In With The Out Crowd
In With The Out Crowd is the sixth full length studio album by Less Than Jake, released on May 23, 2006 on Sire Records. The album art is a photo collage of pictures sent in by fans and a few of the band themselves. Track Listing # Soundtrack of My Life – 2:59 # A Still Life Franchise – 3:28 # Overrated (Everything Is) – 3:10 # Fall Apart – 3:09 # In-Dependence Day – 2:48 # Don't Fall Asleep on the Subway – 3:16 # Landmines and Landslides – 2:58 # The Rest of My Life – 3:33 # Mostly Memories – 3:13 # Let Her Go – 2:23 # Hopeless Case – 3:58 # P.S. Shock the World – 4:06 # Only Human (Japanese Version only) Even Trophy Boys and Girls Sing the Blues (Track 13 on Internet releases) CD Regular Edition In With The Out Crowd.jpg|Front cover of the CD regular edition back-iwtoc.jpg|Back cover of the regular CD version disc.jpg|The In With The Out Crowd CD Special Edition A special edition of the album was also released. It included: * In with the Out Crowd CD * a DVD featuring twenty minutes of studio footage * a data disc including: :* 319 photos :* 3 Acoustic MP3s: ::* Portrait of a Cigarette Smoker at 19 (Acoustic Version) ::* Sleep It Off (Acoustic Version) ::* Look What Happened (Acoustic Version) :* 13 Live MP3s: ::* Look What Happened (Live in London) ::* She's Gonna Break Soon (Live in London) ::* Welcome to the New South (Live in London) ::* Portrait of a Cigarette Smoker at 19 (Live in London) ::* The Brightest Bulb Has Burned Out/Screws Fall Out (Live in London) ::* The Science of Selling Yourself Short (Live in L.A.) ::* Sobriety is a Serious Business and Business isn't So Good (Live in L.A.) ::* A.S.A.O.K. (Live in L.A.) ::* Plastic Cup Politics (Live in L.A.) ::* The Ghosts of Me and You (Live in Tokyo) ::* Escape from the A-Bomb House (Live in Tokyo) ::* Sleep It Off (Live in Tokyo) ::* Bridge and Tunnel Authority (Live in Rochester) :* The entire B Is For B-Sides (Remixed) album in MP3 format :* 13 Live videos (MP4/QuickTime files): ::* Escape from the A-Bomb House (Live) ::* A.S.A.O.K. (Live) ::* Bridge and Tunnel Authority (Live) ::* The Brightest Bulb Has Burned Out/Screws Fall Out (Live) ::* Demo for Landmines and Landslides (Live) ::* Overrated (Everything Is) (Live) ::* Plastic Cup Politics (Live) ::* The Science of Selling Yourself Short (Live) ::* Short Fuse Burning (Live) ::* A Still Life Franchise (Live) ::* Welcome to the New South (Live) ::* The Science of Selling Yourself Short (Live) ::* Sleep It Off (Live) :* 4 buddy icons, 4 wallpapers and a screensaver Cover Image:In_With_The_Out_Crowd_Special_Edition.jpg IWTOC-DX.jpg|Inlay for Special Edition B-Sides * "Negative Sides of Optimistic Eyes" * "We, the Uninspired" * "Only Human" "Negative Sides of Optimistic Eyes" and "We, the Uninspired" were included on the EP Absolution for Idiots and Addicts which was made available prior to the release of In with the Out Crowd. It was available on CD and in the iTunes Store. "Negative Sides of Optimistic Eyes" and "Only Human" are also available as part of other albums/singles in other regions. There is a fourth song that was dropped from the album. It is currently unreleased and its title is unknown, as it has no vocal track and thus is not high on the band's list of priorities. Known Demos * "Even Trophy Boys and Girls Sing the Blues" (released as a bonus track on iTunes) * "Misfits And Malcontents" (B-side to the "Rest of My Life" single) * "A Song For Everyone That Survived The Season" (currently unreleased) Vinyl Cover Image:Mini-IMG_5975.JPG *'Color:' Many Different swirls *'Copies:' 500 Image:Mini-IMG_5973.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_5974.JPG| Back Category: Albums